Tobuscus Canadian Adventures
by The Dancing Rain Alchemist
Summary: Tobuscus and his friend Gabuscus go to Canada so that Toby can get a phone plan and call his mom. Based of Tobuscus Animated Canadian Adventures.


**A/N: Hello! I was watching Tobuscus, and I decided to write this. This is not my idea. This was made by Toby and Gabe. Animation for the video was by GonzoSSM. Here's the link to the original video: watch?v=5W30UYFjYKU**

* * *

Tobuscus ADVENTURES!

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH." Toby groaned.

"Lemme guess." Gabe said as he read his magazine. "You're bored."

"No. That's just how I breathe sometimes."

"When you're bored?"

"Yeah." Gabe sighed and went back to reading. "Hey Gabuscus." Toby said. "Could you call my mom? Real quick" Gabe gave him a weird look.

"What?! No!" Gabe told him.

"But it's her birthday."

"Yes. So you should call her."

"What if she talks about Farmville?!" Toby whined.

"Call your mom."

"Yeah..." Toby said. "You know how phones usually have those things where you have a plan and you get service? What are they called?"

"Service plans?"

"Yeah. I don't have one of those."

"Why?"

"They wanted to lock me into a contract."

"So?"

"So! I don't like signing documents."

"Why not Tobuscus?" Gabe asked, clearly annoyed.

"What if they try to sell my signature?" Gabe broke out in laughter. "The more stuff I- Shh!" Gabe kept laughing. "The more stuff I sign, the more my signature goes down in value."

"I don't think it can be worth less than... Worthless." Gabe said.

"HA HA HA HA. Everyone's laughing." Toby said sarcasticly. "Anyways, I'm never gonna sign another contract again."

"So you're just not gonna have a phone anymore?" Gabe asked.

"OH CONTRAIRE." Toby answered. "There is a company that doesn't make you sign a term contract."

"Where?"

"Canada." Toby answered as he handed Gabe a piece of paper.

"'No term contract.'" Gabe read. "Why do you get promotional mail from Canada?"

"I'm open-minded."

"But you're not in Canada."

"Not yet." Toby said. "STEVEN ORDER US SOME-"

"Wullabullabubub." Gabe cut Toby off. "If I don't call your mom, you're gonna go to Canada?"

"Yes."  
"You think the value of your signature is gonna go down more than the price of two tickets to Canada?"

"Astensively."

"That word doesn't work there."

"STEVEN! TICKETS!" Toby yelled as Gabe face palmed.

_On the plane_

"You don't look so happy Gabuscus." Toby said to Gabe. "Here, have some peanuts."

"I'm fine." Gabe answered, annoyed.

"Mm. They're good. Look at them peanuts." Toby said as he ate some.

"Turn around."

"You sure you don't want a peanut?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright. More for me." Toby turned to a flight attendant. "Excuse me hot-hot-hot. Could I get some more peanuts please." She handed him a bag. "Thank you." He put it on Gabe's lap. "Here. Just in case.

Gabe picked up the peanuts and threw them at him. "Ow." Toby said as he made a weird face. (o_o)

"We made it!" Toby said once they landed in Canada. "Wow. It's like a different planet." Toby said as he looked at the scenery.

"Nope." Gabe said. "Not at all."

"I fell heavier. Gravity must be stronger here." Toby observed.

"Yeah. Or you ate thirty-seven bags of peanuts."

"Oh yeah." Toby said. "Hey can I borrow your phone?"

"For what?"

"Uh, to set up my new service. Unless you wanna do it. Do your best "me" voice."

Gabe cleared his throat. "Ha ha. Look at me I'm Tobuscus. Walluh, bluh."

"Aw that terrible." Toby said as he took Gabe's phone. Toby typed in the number.

"Thanks for calling Rodgers, how can I help you?" The customer service lady said.

"Wait, are you Candian?" Toby asked her.

"Yeah." She answered.

"I can understand you!" Toby said. He put his hand over the phone. "Gabuscus, I speak Candian."

"And idiot." Gabe answered.

"Shshsh." Toby said as he went back to his call. "Yes, I would like to get a phone plan with no term contract please."

"Alright." The lady said back. "Rodgers has just introduced a new plan. It's about thirty-five dollars a month for unlimited Canada wide text and talk."

"Thirty-five Canaaadian dollars?

"Yeah."

"Per Canaaaadian month?"

"Wow." Gabe said in the background.

"Yes." The lady answered.

"Peeeeeerfect." Toby said. "Let's do it."

"Okay. It's all set up."

"Okay thanks. Call me sometime. It's free."

"Thaaat's okay." The lady answered.

"Okay, bye. Love you too." Toby said before hanging up. "Alright, it's go time." Toby said as he called his mom.

"Hello?" His mom said.

"Happy birthday Mom." Toby said.

"Uhh, it's not my birthday." She answered.

"Oh. Okay I must be early. I'm on Canada time, so."

"Same time zones!" Gabe said.

"When is your birthday? Again? Exactly?" Toby asked.

"In four monthes." His mom answered.

"Ohhh! In four mooonths!" Toby said. "So, what're you doing?"

"Playing Farmville." His mom answered.

"AGH!" Toby said as he threw the phone.

"It's not her birthday." Gabe said.

"Nope." Toby answered.

"And we're in Canada."

"Yeah." They both laughed a little. Then Gabe started to choke Toby. "GABE, GABUSCUS!"

* * *

**A/N: My favorite Tobuscus video. SO, I hope you enjoyed, and I give all credit to Toby, Gabe, and ****GonzoSSM. Buh bye!**


End file.
